


no one deserves to be forgotten (no deserves to fade away)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1930s, Character Death, Episode: s03e17 Duet, F/F, Gangsters, M/M, Musicals, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: A year ago, Barry Allen married Eddie Thawne before watching him die that same afternoon. Now, Barry and Kara are working as night-club singers, trying to get out of the musical hell that the Meister stuck them in, when everything changes. Barry encounters Eddie for the first time since he dies...and he's alive.





	no one deserves to be forgotten (no deserves to fade away)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Disappear" from Dear Evan Hansen.

_“If you can somehow keep them thinking of me_

_And make me more than an abandoned memory..._

_No one deserves to be forgotten_

_No one deserves to fade away_

_And have no one know he was ever even here_

_No one deserves to disappear…”_

_-Disappear_ , Dear Evan Hansen Cast

  


 

“I’ll have Thawne take you back to the hotel,” Joe- correction, Digsy Foss- says, and then waves his hand to his husband, who follows him out of the room.

Next to Kara, Barry flinches. She frowns. “What’s the matter, Barry?”

“He just said-” and Barry voice stutters to a stop, face going pale as a blond man steps out of the shadows. He is dressed similarly to any other guest, in suit and tie, and there is nothing unique about him that should attract Barry’s attention.

“Who’s that, Barry?” she asks, but Barry’s gaze is fixed on the blond man.

Barry's voice shakes. “You're dead,” he says. “You're gone. I _lost_ you.”

The Musical Meister pops into existence for the first time since this whole thing began. “I thought you loved Iris,” he says, expression confused.

“Hey, Barry,” the blond man says, smile fragile, and as Kara watches Barry’s expression shatters. The light catches on the ring he always wears on that chain around his neck. “Long time no see.”

“Hey, Eddie,” Barry says, voice unbearably fragile.

“I don't think he loves Iris,” Kara says to the Meister, almost as confused as he is but trying to figure this whole situation out.

“I missed you, Barry,” Eddie says, voice as brittle as Barry’s, and makes his way across the room and to Barry.

Barry is transfixed by the man, fixed on the spot. As Eddie comes closer, Kara sees greater details: the bright blue of his eyes, a small scar on his upper lip, a gun holstered in the belt of his suit, and a ring on his left hand that matches the one that has always dangled around Barry's neck.

 _Oh no_ , she thinks, a pit settling in her stomach, _those are wedding rings. Barry was married. And if Barry just said that this man died…_

 _Oh_ no _._

Eddie takes Barry's hand in his and both of their shoulders relax, dropping down as if a weight has been released from their shoulders.

“How are you not dead?” Barry asks.

“I’m not sure,” Eddie says, “I showed up here a few months ago and I’m apparently a gangster under Joe in this world. I have no idea what’s going on- save that we’re apparently in a musical, as people have a tendency to just burst into song randomly here- and that I'm somehow alive."

Barry swallows. “Which Eddie are you?” Barry asks, and Kara realizes that Eddie never told them what happened _before_ he ended up here. “What world are you from? What do you remember?” _Do you still love me_ goes unvoiced.

“I remember our wedding,” Eddie says, “Right before I shot myself and was sucked into the Time Force. I remember dying.”

“Then if I leave this world…” Barry says, and Kara knows what ends that question. Eddie will die. No matter what they might accomplish, Eddie will remain dead back home.

“This isn’t a fairy tale, then,” the Music Meister says, and Kara remembers that he is here. “This is a tragedy.”

There is a lump in Kara’s throat. “You think?” she tries to snark, tries to snap at the Meister, but she can only summon sorrow.

Eddie’s grip seems to tighten in Barry’s as he nods.

“I’ll take you back to the hotel,” Eddie says. “We have to figure out where Millie is.”

“Who is Millie in this universe?” Kara asks. If it ends up being someone like Alex, or even, god forbid, Lena, then-

Eddie smiles. “Iris. Millie’s Iris.”

Barry grins. "This'll be fun."

* * *

As soon as they arrive, Pablo runs up to them. “You, ma’am- it’s your turn onstage.”

Kara nods and follows him up backstage, giving one last glance back at Barry and Eddie. She heads through the curtains to the sounds of the band starting up.

Kara takes the microphone and begins to sing. The words to _La Vie En Rose_ pour over her lips as she looks out over the crowd, spotting Barry and his husband in the crowd.

 

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is La Vie En Rose_

 

Barry and Eddie take each others’ hands. Eddie leads them onto the floor, and they dance.

Kara has never seen anything more beautiful, yet so heartbreaking.

Their gazes are longing and their touches lingering. The suits that they wear are perfectly matched: Barry’s dark brown suit and navy blue tie are a perfect mirror of Eddie’s dark blue suit and brown tie. Their pocket squares are both cream, and the way they look at each other...

Kara cannot remember Barry ever being this happy before.

 

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem_

_To turn into love songs_

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired heavily by my favorite fanfic in the fandom, but the author of said fic does not approve of the musical episode. Therefore, I am not attaching their username to this fic. However, I hope you all enjoy this fic anyway!


End file.
